Todo por culpa de una descerebrada
by Hikari Tanizaki
Summary: Una chica, obviamente, descerebrada llega con nuestros amigos ¿k podrá ocurrir? wiii io soy linda! !eh, no hagas eso Rimururu! RIMUUUU [en el prox. cap prometo no usar SMS]


**Ohayo-Nya-nya!**

**Well, aki io cn otra de mis tontas historias, el FIC "Hiei… Te amo" y "Hiei… TE AMO (Versión extendida)" por chiqi y shiu99 ¿es la misma persona, ne? Eso creo o.o**

**Grax, mana x subir el FIC k me dio ideas y locas ideas, claro k la cosa se pone interesante en el 2… creo o.o**

**Emina: pero, si tú escribes el fic ¬¬**

**Hikari: pero no soy adivina u.u así que no me culpes**

**Emina: -.- paciencia… paciencia**

**Hikari: jaja seh tú tienes que tener paciencia tener conmigo porque tienes que tener paciencia nn**

**Emina: me mareas ... menudo nombre que tiene esta ridiculez.**

**Hikari: mis neuronas se agotaron n0n**

**Emina: tengan miedo… tengan muxo miedo…**

**Todo por culpa de la descerebrada**

Capítulo 1: "Aprenda a usar la espada con Hiei"

Estelarizado por:

Yusuke Urameshi como: Yusuke Urameshi

Kazuma Kuwabara como: Kazuma Kuwabara

Youko Kurama como: Youko Kurama

Hiei Jaganshi como: Hiei Jaganshi

Rimururu Daiho como: Rimururu Daiho

(Rimururu: RIMU ò-ó grrr)

(Koenma: y yo?)

(el que sigue! -.-)

- ¡Chicos, vengan de inmediato, es urgente! – Llamó Koenma – Se han robado los cuatro teso-- oh no, eso era del episodio uno O.o (N/as: Despedido!!! Koenma: T-T)

- ¡Chicoooos, vengan de inmediatoooo, es urgente, R R Rapidooo! – Llamó Barney con voz gay – Se han robado los cuatro tesoros, vengan bombones huu (N/as: O.O – Hikari: Kyaaaa despedido [va a golpearlo Emina: -.- sufre de homofobia.)

- DESPEDIDO!!!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritó Barney, se sacó el traje y se marchó maldiciendo - ¡No se puede trabajar así! ¡pucha la &$&/! Eso me pasa por andar trabajando en Fics de bajo presupuesto!

- Hey, idiota. No te metas con el FIC!!!

Toma numero 15034235568. Acción.

- ¡Chicos, vengan de inmediato, es urgente! – Llamó Koenma.

- Sí – Dijeron al unísono.

Ya entrando en la oficina de Koenma se sorprendieron al ver a una chica de cabellos azules hasta la cintura con dos mechitas que caían de su flequillo a los lados y unos ojos verdes brillantes.

- ¿nya? – Articuló la chica que se encontraba recostada como una gatita debajo de la mesa de Koenma.

- Les presento a Rimururu, ella es mi sobrina… y si no la cuidan me matan a mí así que, cuídense ÒWó

- Hol-- ¡Kyaaa! – No termino el saludo, pues se golpeo con la mesa al levantarse - ¡Ou! Jeje, bueno, yo soy Rimururu Daiho, aunque me encantaría que me llamaran Rimu, quiero aprender a utilizar la espada, soy extrovertida, algo alocada y problemática, pero muy tierna por sobre todas las coas-nya. Soy buena deportista, me gusta correr y comer, me encanta el choclo y el helado y espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes-nya nwn

- awww yo soy Yusuke, puedes llamarme Yusuke :D – Cara de pelmazo.

- Yo soy Kuwabara, el mejor – Haciendo poses como Jon1hzny Bravo con cara de idiota.

- Yo soy Kurama – Cara de amable.

- … - Cara de Jaganshi.

- ¡Ah! – Dijo la chica sacando algo de su mochila (N/as: no, no es droga ¬¬) – Les traje una a cada uno, estaba ansiosa por conocerlos y mi primo me contó sobre ustedes.

- Las hice yo nn – Dijo Rimu señalando las pulseras [Para ver las pulseras: http:/ HikariT . DeviantArt . com se iiama "My Pulsera de My Sister" :D

- Que lindas, Rimu-san – Coge una y se la pone (N/as: la pulsera, mal pensados ¬¬) – Gracias.

- De nada –

- ¿Tienes una más grande para ponérmela en la frente? – Dijo Yusuke cogiendo una pulsera – Wow ¿Qué dice allí? –

- Sí, tengo una grande, pero no creo que te guste y dice "suerte!"- Respondió Rimu… (N/as: ruru – Rimu: òó RIMUUUU)

- ¿No me va a gustar? – Preguntó Yusuke.

- Dice ADIDAS -.-

- ¿Y qué con eso? –

- Asociación de idiotas dispuestos a superarse –

- o.o ahh… -

- ¿No vas a tomar una-nya? – Preguntó a Hiei.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Preguntó indiferente.

- Porqueeeee… Es un regalo para ti – Cara de cordero degollado – Es un regalo de yo para tú TxT

- Hn – Arigatou-nya – Agradeció Rimu dando pequeños saltitos – Tío Koenma ¿con quién voy a entrenar… con el ADIDAS, con el afeminado, con el cara de imbécil o con el EMO?

- ¡¿¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!?! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¡¿ADIDAS?! -

- ¡¿Afeminado?! -

- ¡¿estúpido, feo imbécil?! -

- Yo no dije eso o.o pero si lo prefieres -

- ¿emo? – Preguntó Hiei - ¿Qué es eso? -

- Emo es un blah blah blah – Explico COHERENTEMENTE Rimu.

- Hn… tonta ningen – Bufó Hiei.

- Jeje n.nU No se enojen, es de cariño –

- Ahhhhh – Dijeron todos al unísono.

- Y… ¿Con quién voy a entrenar? - Pregunto Rimu a Koenma.

- Con Hiei, maneja la espada a la perfección, sin mencionar su elocuencia – Dijo Koenma recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Hiei - ¿Podrás, verdad?

- ¬¬ Hn...

- Lo tomaré como un "Sí, señor Koenma, será un graaaaaaan honor para mí ayudarle a su tierna y linda sobrina, la cuidaré como a mi propia hija y no me propasaré con ella, no la fastidiaré ni la tocaré a menos que sea necesario, porque sé que si le sucede algo usted será el responsable y…" (N/as: cric cric) – Vio que todos estaban durmiendo - "EJEM" – Y todos despertaron de su profundo sueño – "Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¡No me acostaré con ella!".

- ¿Y quién demonios se follaría a una loca como ella? ¬¬ – Se defendió Hiei.

- Pues como haz visto es muy hermosa y no permitiré que la lleves a algún lugar extraño y no la contamines de mente

- No entrenaré a esa…

- Linda Humana.

- Encima es una Linda Humana… digo es una Humana.

- Adiós, sobrina. Adiós, Hiei.

"El primer entrenamiento fue una reverenda shit ¬¬" dijo Hiei en una entrevista por Hikari y Emina onee-chan.

Supongo que sabes utilizar la espada - Dijo Hiei a la chica que se mostraba desatenta.

- ¿Qué cosa? O.o

- La espada ¬¬

- Ahhh, pues, claro…

- Bien--

- Que no -.-

- Hn…

- Pero aprendo rápido, Hi-sensei

- ¿Hi-sensei?

- Eh… ¿Puedo llamarte así? Sí.

- No.

- ¿Hiei-sensei?

- No.

- Nya -w- etto… ¿Hi-chan?

- No.

- ¿Emo?

- No.

- ¿Gótico?

- No.

Media hora después

- Argh, llámame como quieras, extraña descerebrada.

- Hiei koi o¬o

- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que como yo quisiera - Dijo Rimu sujetándose de su pecho y mirándolo suplicante.

- Ass, como sea ¬¬

- ¡Yay! - Lo abrazó repentina y fuertemente. Hiei no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pues Rimu tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, momento… ¿qué edad tenía? Y sentía los pechos de la chica en el suyo, Rimu se dio cuanta de lo hecho y se alejó bruscamente 4 km. Fuera de Hiei, bien falso ¬¬ sólo se alejó bruscamente.

- Go-gomen o//o

- Como no sabes nada empezaremos con lo básico, que es--

- Presentarse u.u

- No, ¿no que Koenma te había hablado de nosotros?

- Sip, pero de tu voz suena más… - Se acercó un poco más - … sexy.

- o.o ô.o ¬//¬

- nn Soy Rimururu, pero dime Rimu ¿y tú?

- Hiei…

- Para que me dices si ya sabía ¬¬

- ¿Qué? Tú dijiste que lo hiciera.

- ¿Y me haces caso? Erm… tírate de un edificio.

- Te mataría, pero eres la mocosa pariente de Koenma.

- Msh…

- Bien, ya me conoces, ahora ¿tienes espada, cierto?

- Sip, ¿pero puedo usar la tuya?

- Lo que sea… ¿entrenarás así?

- Eh… o.ô sí… pervertido.

- ¬¬ Mocosa rara.

- Querías que me desvistiera - Dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

- Hn… no, idiota. Sólo que estas con esa cosa corta.

- Eh - Mira hacía abajo - Cierto o.o Bueno, comencemos con nuestra cita nn

- ¿cita?

- entrenamiento, ¿qué no te lavas los oídos?

- Agh, toma, primero debes tomarla bien.

- ¿Así? - Dijo sosteniendo la espada con las dos manos causando una herida en su mano izquierda.

- Eres torpe ¬¬ - Se acercó a ella y comenzó a curar su herida, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse ella lo detuvo.

- ;-; ¿No le darás el besito de curación? Ese de "sana, sana, colita de rana, si no sana hoy sanará mañana" - Hiei la miró extrañado con cara de ni-que-estuviera-loco. Ella hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar - Buaaaa, me duele, Hiei koi T-T

- ¬¬ Ya pasará.

- Buaaa, quiero besooo… T-T becho, becho, cecho ToT

Hiei, hastiado, la tomo de los hombros y la miro penetrante y con un tic en el ojo.

- Esta bien.

- ¿En la boca?

- No, en tu mano ¬¬ - Se acercó y besó su mano y seguidamente se levantó.

- Otro nn

- Párate.

- Msh… amargado, no lo haré.

- Sí, lo harás.

- No.

- Sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- NO.

- SI.

- SI.

- NO.

- Jajajaja ¡caíste!

Hiei furioso la tomó de la mano para levantarla bruscamente, pero ella se adelantó y le propinó una patada en su virilidad.

- Ohu… - Se quejó.

- Jeje ¡oops! nnU

- Hn - Sólo se limitó a arrodillarse y sobar su parte golpeada - Idiota, desquiciada.

- Lo siento ó.ò nunca hago nada bien T-T buaaa - Hiei la miro como si ella fuera un bicho raro y siguió el entrenamiento, pero a distancia, no quería sufrir otra de sus patadas voladoras.

"Nuestro primer entrenamiento fue todo un éxito" dijo Rimu en una entrevista por Hikari y Emina onee-chan.

Días después, para ser exactas cuatro días después.

- Ya terminamos.

- Nooo, no termines conmigo T-T mejor yo termino contigo, pero no me patees.

- Argh, vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

- Awww que tierno.

- Me obligaron ¬¬

- ¡Dish! Entonces, me quedaré un rato más, por favor ¿sí?

- Hn - Bostezó - Te apresuras.

- ¡Hai! - Rimu siguió entrenando, desde pequeña quería aprender a usas la espada era algo que la ponía muy feliz, hasta jugaba con una espada de plástico, pero sus padres no le permitían entrenar y Koenma fue quien, en secreto, accedió a esto y ella estaba realmente feliz. De repente comenzó a sentirse mal y cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración agitada. Hiei, que estaba en la rama de un árbol (N/as: muy poco común en él ¬¬) fue rápidamente a ayudar a la chica.

- Idiota, te dije que no por mucho tiempo.

- Mmn, ¿Hiei? - Rimu lo miró y sonrió con las mejillas coloradas - ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

- Hn, si te ocurre algo, el problema será mío y de Koenma.

- Ah, ya veo - Dijo triste.

- También me preocupe por ti - Dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella sólo se desmayo (N/as: ¿Sólo?! Kien escribe esta shit - Hikari: io…) y cayó en los brazos de Hiei, quien no sabía donde llevarla, así que opto por pagar una de esas habitaciones ningen, claro que no la pagaría, pero cometió un error, en vez de Hotel, eligió un… Motel.

**To be continuará…**

… **xD waaa lo ke hace el aburrimiento :P espero k no les haiiia gustado**

**Emina: aún hablando con tus lectores imaginarios? o.o**

**Hikari: T-T**

**READ 'N REVIEW**

**No se mueran:**

**Hikari Tanizaki**

**Oi!**


End file.
